Bedtime Story
by Sekhmet's Knight
Summary: A sweet little A/G. George and Alanna tell Alianne and Alan a bedtime story. One-shot. R/R


            Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns Alanna, George, Alianne and Alan (Are those really the twin's names? I don't know.) Oh, the twins are 5.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Papa? Will you tell us a story?" Alianne asked her violet (?) eyes wide and innocent, her red-tinged golden hair falling lightly around her shoulders, Alan her twin brother nodded.

            "George?" Alanna asked, walking into the room, "Are you finished?"

            "Alanna, my dear," George drawled, "I only entered this room just then, how can I be finished?" 

            Alanna opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Alan, "Mama, help Papa tell the story."

            "Erm, okay," Alanna agreed striding over to the bookcase, "Now which one do you want to hear?"

            "We want you and Papa to make one up!" Alan chirped.

            George and Alanna exchanged looks, "Once upon a time…" Alanna started unsure of how to finish.

            "There was a beautiful maiden," George finished, taking control, "More beautiful than the stars and the moon. And there were two men in love with her, a devilishly handsome thief," Alanna shot him a look that he ignored, "And an evil prince."

            "Not evil, more arrogant," Alanna interrupted. Both the twins stared at her.

            "What's arr-a-gent?" Alianne asked. George made a pathetic attempt to hide his grin.

            Alanna sighed, "Alright, we'll stick to evil."

            "Thank you my love, anyway as I was saying, there were two men in love with her. The Prince could offer her all the gold in the world, but what more could the thief offer her, than all his love?" Alianne sniffed, Alan made a face. 

            "But the beautiful maiden," Alanna was speaking now, softly, her eyes seeing only her husband, "Found herself in love with the penniless thief."

            "When the prince found out, he was thrown in a jealous rage," George added, noticing the rise of Alanna's coppery eyebrow, "And he kidnapped, the beautiful maiden."

            "And when the thief found out, he tracked them down to save the maiden," Alanna grinned, beginning to enjoy herself, "And burst in, sword drawn to challenge the prince to a duel."

            "The maiden escaped, and stopped the two before either of them could get killed," George added noticing Alianne's terrified look, "And the maiden and the thief rode away into the sunset, escaping the prince's wrath."

            "And they lived happily ever after. The End." Alanna finished.

            "That was so ro-man-tic," Alianne sighed, separating 'romantic' to pronounce it properly.

            "It was gross!" Alan protested. Alianne glared at him.

            "Ro-man-tic!"

            "Gross!"

            "Ro-man-tic!" 

            "Goodnight you two," Alanna called as she and George waltzed out of the room.

            "Night Mama, night Papa," they called back before returning to bickering.

            "Well Laddybuck," Alanna said as they exited the children's room, "Evil prince?"

            "Oh, just to spice up the story," George replied cheerfully.

            "Devilishly handsome thief?"

            "You mean I'm not?" George mock-pouted. Alanna laughed.

            "And most beautiful maiden in the world? Laddy-my-love, I believe you have your eyes in backwards, I mean I'm no Thayet-"

            "To me Darlin'," George interrupted, "You are not just the most beautiful woman in the world, but the most beautiful woman who has ever lived."

            Alanna wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, "I love you, George," she whispered, "I really do love you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Umm, I'm not sure what I was doing when I wrote this, oh wait! I remember, I was reading this Lord of the Rings parody of the Princess Bride, just after reading a bedtime story to my younger cousin…  She's so cute! If you've done this, I am so sorry, but I didn't mean to copy you. If you're an A/J fan, why are you even reading this? I said A/G, so don't flame.


End file.
